Wario & Luigi: Wario's Halloween
by Phantom Cockroach
Summary: Wario and Waluigi decide to go out for some Halloween trick-or-treating, but the night takes a terrifying twist of events when they wind up in a haunted house!


PC: Hey! Happy Halloween! I'm personally gonna go out as a raccoon-but not Tom Nook. Because Tom Nook smells like rotten eggs (running gag of mine).

The Cosmic Penguin: Hi! I'm randomly here! You all thought I wasn't gonna do any more work on Mario, were-

PC: Shut up Cos! You're dumb, even though you're typing all this. I think it'd look _way_ better animated, so if there's anything wrong with it, that's why. See you 'round the block!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Wario!

* * *

><p>So it's Halloween. What's that mean? Well, it means that Wario's going out with Waluigi to trick or treat. Wario is dressed up as Wario, and Waluigi's dressed up as Waluigi.<p>

In other words, they were wearing their same old usual stuff. Borrrrrrr-iiiiiing.

The two of them walked up to a random house and rang the doorbell. An old guy opened the door.

"Trick or treat!" Wario and Waluigi chorused.

The old guy raised an eyebrow. "Uhhhhhhh…why are you here? You look –way- too old to be a kid."

"I'm not old!" Wario protested. "I'm only…four!" He got down on his hands and knees and started crawling around. "Goo goo, gah gah—"

"Babies can't eat candy." The old guy slammed the door in Wario's face. Wario got up off the ground.

"Crap…that _stunk_…grrrrrrrrr! Let's go to the next house."

Wario walked ten blocks over to the next house. He looked at the map. "Ooooo, this house—it's _Mario's_ house! He _always_ has good stuff!"

_Ding dong…_

Mario opened the door with a flat expression on his face. "Yes. Hello Wario. What do you want."

"Trick or treat!" Wario and Waluigi chorused.

"…beat it."

"But—" Wario began.

"I'm saving this candy for the little kids—AND…the _ladies_." Mario grinned smugly and wiggled his eyebrows. "Princess Peach is coming over tonight. We're gonna have some…_fun_…and eat some…_candy_…heh heh. See ya!"

_BANG!_ Mario slammed the door in Wario's face.

"COME on!" the fat guy shouted. "Grrrrrr! Where do we go NEXT? Hmmm…" he looked at the map. "We can't go to any SCARY houses. I hate scary houses. Waluigi, where should we go?"

"How about that house over there that looks really scary?" Waluigi pointed to a huge old house that looked really scary. Wario's eyes lit up as he threw the map over his shoulder.

"Oh, sure! I'll bet they have good candy!"

They walked up to the pointy iron gates and tried to open them. The gates opened slowly…

_CREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAK__**CRASH**__!_

I mean, REALLY slowly. The author actually held the keyboard until the gate opened on that one.

The duo walk up to the door and ring the doorbell. It makes a really loud, eerie ding-dong sound.

_**DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG…**_

Bats fly out of the house's roof. Waluigi shudders as Wario turns to the camera. "I don't think that's a good sign, BUT who cares?"

The door creeeeeaks open. It seems to open super-slowly at first, but then it bounced open all the way and hit the wall. Wario looked in.

"H-Hm. This house looks p-pretty scary…"

"Maybe I should stay out here and—keep watch…" Waluigi piped up. He ran out of the house and slammed the door shut.

"NO!" Wario shouted. He yanked the door back open. "YOU GET BACK IN HERE!"

He grabbed Waluigi by the ear and dragged him in. "You're comin' with me!"

"Noooooooo!" Waluigi wailed. "I don't _want_ to die!"

"There's _nothing_ to be _scared_ of here," Wario reassured him. "It's not like there's gonna be a floating chainsaw that'd come down the steps!"

A floating chainsaw comes down the steps. It stops before it turns to Wario and Waluigi. The chainsaw revvs its engine, making Wario and Waluigi scream like girls.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhh! Run for the hills!" Wario shouted.

"We're inside. There ARE no hills." Waluigi stated flatly.

"Run for the garlic!"

"There IS no garlic."

"Run for the hills!"

"…_Really_."

Wario and Waluigi start running toward a tiny hill in front of them. The duo runs behind the hill. Wario smirks in triumph.

"Haha! We're safe." Wario laughed.

The chainsaw turns toward them with a growl. Wario gasps. "How did it catch us?"

"Easily. We only moved two feet."

"…Oh. SHUT UP!"

_Vroom VROOM!_

"RUN!" The duo shouted in unison. The two dashed off to hide in a random room. They slumped against the door and laughed.

"Ha HA! No chainsaw will get in here!" Wario cackled.

The chainsaw starts running on the other side of the door. Wario's eyes get huge.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" He presses the door closed. The chainsaw bounces off of it somehow and floats away.

"See? It isn't THAT scary. It's not like there'll be any runaway lawnmowers that'll come in here and shred us to pieces…"

A crowd of runaway lawnmowers run over them and shred them to pieces. Wario coughs. "I really shouldn't have done that…"

The lawnmower laughs in a deep voice before vanishing through the wall. Wario growls.

"Curse that lawnmower…since when did THEY have evil laughs?" Then he stopped and looked around. "Wait…where are we?"

"I…think we're in the basement…" Waluigi whispered nervously.

"The _basement_?" Wario whimpered. "Isn't that…where the scary stuff is? Like the torture chambers? And the skeletons? And the ghosts?"

A whining ghost Toad floats by. It stops and turns to Wario. "_Yooooooou_ were the one who pushed me in front of that _truck_…Well now, I'm gonna…CALL my zombie buddy…"

The floor starts shaking in front of Wario and Waluigi. A zombie Toad pulls itself out of the dirt and glares at them with its menacing eyes.

"I waaaaaant to eeeeeeeat your SOUL!" The zombie Toad moaned. Wario gasped like a girl again.

"A zombie Toad! RUN!"

Wario and Waluigi run away with the zombie Toad close on their heels. Eventually Wario trips. He conveniently falls into a torture chair, and the brackets close into place. He starts screaming.

"Aaaaaagh! Waluigi! Help! HELP!"

Waluigi puts his hands behind his back and starts whistling. "I didn't do anything!" He steps behind a corner out of sight.

"HEEEEEEEEELP!"

**To be continued…**


End file.
